Darren Uyenoyama vs. Norifumi Yamamoto
The fight was the UFC debut of Darren Uyenoyama. Norifumi Yamamoto was cut from the UFC after the bout. The Fight The first round began. Kid moved a lot early. He landed a right hook and stuffed a single. Four thirty. Yamamoto moved a lot there. They clinched. Four fifteen. Yamamoto broke away there nicely. Kid landed a left uppercut. Four minutes as Kid stuffed another single. Uyenoyama landed a blocked high kick, he just kept coming. He kneed the body to the clinch there. Three thirty-five. Kid kneed the thigh. Kid avoided a guillotine. Three fifteen. Darren kneed the body. Kid got a throw to half-guard. Three minutes. Darren stood to the clinch. Darren stuffed a single. Kid got a beautiful throw takedown into guard. Beautiful bottom work from Darren though. Darren landed a left elbow from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Darren was isolating the right arm. Two fifteen as Kid stepped out and let Darren up. Two minutes. Kid landed a grazing left uppercut. Darren caught a high kick for a single and landed five lefts and three rights, Kid got the butterflies in. One thirty-five. Kid was trying a sweep. Darren was controlling Kid. One fifteen. They were scrambling here very technically. Darren was taking the back beautifully and he did. One minute. Wow that was beautiful. Darren got the body triangle with thirty-five left. Darren was switching to an armbar. Fifteen. Kid was defending. Darren had the choke in now. Kid waved to the ref that he was okay and Darren said it was a tap but Kid said it wasn't after the first round ended. 10-9 Darren. The second round began. Kid dodged a high kick and dropped Darren with a counter left hook. Darren worked a desperate single. Four thirty-five. Darren was bleeding. Kid landed a right in under. Darren was bleeding bad from that left hand now. Four fifteen. Darren worked a double now and he got it to the butterfly guard. He passed to half-guard. Four minutes left. Darren had a body triangle from the top, it was a quarter-mount. Three thirty-five. Darren got the back beautifully in the scramble and had a beautiful body triangle in already. That's amazing. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Darren was thinking about that armbar again, he was also softening Kid up from the back. Two thirty-five. Darren nearly had the choke again but lost it. Two fifteen. Kid defended another choke attempt. Two minutes. Darren landed five big rights around there and he had the choke under the chin. He lost it with one thirty on the clock. One fifteen. Darren worked continual right hands now there. One minute. More right hands to the shoulder and forehead there and the cheek as well. Some lefts hands as well. Kid was getting beat up as Rogan observed. Thirty-five left. More right hands. More. A hard right hand in under. Fifteen left. More hard right hands. The second round ended there. 10-9 Darren. The replay showed Darren pointing at the camera with a smile between punches from the back mount. The third round began. Darren's nose looked a bit jacked from that left hook. Four thirty. Kid missed a leg kick and nearly slipped. Four fifteen. Darren missed a flying knee. They clinched. Darren pulled guard beautifully. Four minutes remaining. Darren worked rubber guard. He landed a left elbow. Another. Three thirty-five. Another slicing grazing left elbow. Darren was trying for an omoplata or a triangle now here. Three fifteen. He was trying to attack that right arm for an armbar now. Three minutes. This position is apparently called "crackhead control." According to Rogan. Two thirty-five. Darren regained the closed guard. Kid stood out eating an upkick and let Darren up. Two fifteen. Kid landed a good straight left. Two minutes. Kid blocked a high kick. One thirty-five left. Kid landed a good straight left and another. He blocked a body kick and a high kick. One fifteen. They clinched after an exchange. One minute. Kid stuffed a trip after eating a few knees. Kid defended a throw attempt there nicely. Thirty-five as the ref broke them apart. Kid ducked a wild spinning back fist. Fifteen. Kid landed a good right hook coming in. He blocked a high kick. Kid missed a wild flying knee. The third round ended and they hugged. 10-9 Darren but it was close. Kid looked very disappointed. Kid bowed and hugged Darren again. 30-27 Darren in my eyes.